visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Deshabillz
Deshabillz ,from the French word "déshabillez", meaning devoid, deprived or stripped. They were the lead band of the Yokohama visual scene back in the '90s. Biography Leader of the band was vocalist SHUN, author of all lyrics and artistic director of the band concept, characterized by dark and melancholic (often disturbing) images. His highly original and complex lyrics can be considered examples of decadent poetry. The main composer was the talented guitarist, SHI-NO. His songs ranged from gothic-rock ballads to post-punk fast songs driven by his somewhat baroque guitar-work. The band name comes Lineup Deshabills Domestic*Child Deshabillz}} JE*REVIENS}} Former Members SMOKY FLAVOR}} ANGEL DUST}} Rafflesia}} Revival Lineup (2008) KAREN Dali}} Lineup Chronology TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy ImageSize = width:800 height:340 PlotArea = width:700 height:290 bottom:50 left:20 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:grid1 value:black id:grid2 value:gray(0.8) id:bars value:dullyellow legend:vocals id:bg value:white id:2color value:coral legend:guitar id:3color value:yellowgreen legend:bass id:4color value:skyblue legend:drums Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom Legend = left:30 top:25 columns:4 columnwidth:100 BackgroundColors = canvas:bg Period = from:01/01/1992 till:01/06/1998 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/1992 gridcolor:grid1 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/1992 gridcolor:grid2 BarData= bar:SHUN bar:MATSU bar:FUAY bar:SHI-NO bar:YUJI bar:SHAISUKE bar:HIROSHI bar:Shigure bar:Utsukushiibitsu bar:JUN bar:TOSHIYUKI bar:KAZUKI PlotData= # set defaults width:20 fontsize:m textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) color:bars bar:SHUN from:01/01/1992 till:07/05/1998 text:SHUN bar:MATSU color:2color from:01/01/1992 till:29/12/1993 text:MATSU bar:FUAY color:2color from:01/01/1992 till:01/04/1993 text:FUAY bar:SHI-NO color:2color from:29/12/1993 till:07/05/1998 text:SHI-NO bar:YUJI color:3color from:01/01/1992 till:01/01/1993 text:YUJI bar:SHAISUKE color:3color from:01/11/1993 till:29/12/1993 text:SHAISUKE bar:HIROSHI color:3color from:29/12/1993 till:30/03/1994 text:HIROSHI bar:Shigure color:3color from:12/06/1994 till:01/05/1995 text:Shigure bar:Utsukushiibitsu color:3color from:01/08/1996 till:07/05/1998 text:Utsukushiibitsu bar:JUN color:4color from:01/06/1993 till:12/06/1994 text:JUN bar:TOSHIYUKI color:4color from:10/11/1994 till:16/02/1997 text:TOSHIYUKI bar:KAZUKI color:4color from:16/02/1997 till:07/05/1998 text:KAZUKI Discography Albums Image:Deshabillz_shinjuusha.jpg| 神従者 (Shinjūsha) EP (1994.05.29) Image:Deshabillz_seishin.jpg| 精神離脱者 (Seishinridatsusha) full-length (1994.11.10) Image:Deshabillz_toumeimayu.jpg| 透明繭～すかしまゆ～ (Sukashimayu) EP (1996.08.01) Image:Deshabillz_hakuga.jpg| 博雅の翼 (Hakuga no Tsubasa) EP (1996.08.01) Image:Deshabillz_gekiyaku.jpg| 冒涜喜劇 (Bōtoku Kigeki) EP (1997.09.25) Image:Deshabillz_shinjitsu.jpg| 真実のオモチャ箱 (Shinjitsu no Omocha Hako) EP (1999.05.07) Image:Deshabillz_Suiseimushi.jpg| 酔生夢死 (Suiseimushi) EP (2008.04.23) Singles All singles before the 2008 revival were distributed at concerts: * 1995.??.?? 不法集会 (Fuhōshūkai) * 1995.07.15 想イ出ダケデ未来ノ無イ、分裂気味ノ人ニ… (Omoide dake de mirai no nai, bunretsu kimi no hito ni...) * 1995.07.15 奴隷デモ、影デモイイカラ、束縛シテ欲シイアナタヘ… (Dorei de mo, kage de mo ii kara, sokubaku shite hoshii anata e...) * 1995.07.15 捨テラレテ堕落シテ、自殺シタイ人ニ… (Suterarete daraku shite, jisatsu shitai hito ni...) * 1995.07.15 死期マデニ…独裁ヲ… (Shiki made ni... dokusai wo...) * 1996.12.31 渋谷公会堂 LIVE DI:GA SPECIAL ACT 2 "SWEET TEARS" (Shibuya kōkaidō) * 1998.11.26 空想命日 (Kūsō meinichi) * 1997.02.16 灼熱の蒼 (Shakunetsu no ao) * 2008.03.26 傍観者/コノ罪ニツイテ… (Bōkansha/Kono tsumi ni tsuite...) Demo Tapes * 1992.12.?? DEAD FINAL JUNK * 1993.03.?? Reste la * 1993.10.24 D * 1993.12.20 …残夢… (...Zanmu...) * 1993.12.21 純白ノ女神 (Junpaku no joshin) * 1993.12.21 DEAD FINAL JUNK Compilation Albums * 1997.02.03 ～灼熱の蒼～ (Shakunetsu no ao) * 2008.05.07 伯牙、琴を破る (Hakuga, Koto o Yaburu) VHS * 1994.06.12 裏切りの血舞台 (Uragiri no chibutai) * 1994.12.03 呪縛の証明 (Jubaku no shōmei) * 1995.02.28 道化師カラ届イタ奇妙ナ招待状 序章～抑ｴｷﾚﾅｲ衝動 (Dōkeshi kara todoita kimyōna shōtaijō joshō ~ osae kirenai shōdō) * 1995.03.10 道化師カラ届イタ奇妙ナ招待状 第二章～惨殺癖 (Dōkeshi kara todoita kimyōna shōtaijō dainishō ~ zansatsu kuse) * 1995.03.20 道化師カラ届イタ奇妙ナ招待状 第三章～皆殺ｼﾉ警鐘 (Dōkeshi kara todoita kimyōna shōtaijō daisanshō ~ minagoroshi no keishō) * 1995.04.01 道化師カラ届イタ奇妙ナ招待状 最終章～懺悔ﾉ結末 (Dōkeshi kara todoita kimyōna shōtaijō saishūshō ~ zange no ketsumatsu) * 1997.07.01 天上界の扉 (Tenjōkai no tobira) * 1996.11.01 喪失の都 (Sōshitsu no miyako) Boxed Sets * 1998.01.25 楽天渺写 (Rakuten byōsha) Omnibus Albums * 1994.03.30 NEO ROCKS * 1995.??.?? forbidden Vol.1 * 1995.06.05 TURN OVER "PEACOCK" VERSION * 1995.07.21 SACRED SEEDS ~Stairs to the moon~ * 1995.08.21 TURN OVER "EAGLE" VERSION External Links * English fansite * Japanese fansite * Another english fansite Category:Bands